bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters from Chagecha
Summary Main Characters Chagecha (チャゲチャ): The main character. He has red hair done in up in dread locks, scars on both sides of his nose, glasses, and wears a white suite and hat. He's a 3rd-year in highschool and former student of Gekiatsu High, and lives in a cigarette vending machine outside of a convenience store with a rent of ¥85,000. He has a innate sense of justice and has come back to the city of Gure-Tokyo after 2 years to rid it of the yankees. The life he lives is one on the edge, often taking big risks that could easily land him dead, but his cool and collected personality allows him to keep going even in such situations. He also uses the element of surprise against his enemies, usually acting in unexpected ways to throw them off. From what little is known of Chagecha's early life, he apparently had a difficult time in elementary school due to his overactive imagination causing him to have poor focus and constantly make mistakes. This led to him hating his imagination and trying to push it away, despite it just being the way his mind works. Later on though, his outlook on his imagination changed, turning into a benefit rather than the curse he originally thought it was, allowing him to continue to push his own limits in creative ways even when it's "unthinkable". His negative experience in school coupled with his ability to handle obstacles in unusual ways likely led to him becoming the yankee he is today. *'Attacks': ** Backfist of Sadness: Chagecha backhands an opponent with so much force, they are sent flying. ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Human Bike '''(人間自動二輪): Chagecha exerts pressure on his heart to push his physical ability to its maximum capacity. Just like his lifestyle, this move is incredibly risky to use as it requires life energy to preform. ** '''Yanki Release: Chagecha releases a burst of powerful aura that causes, damage to nearby opponents. Masato (マサト): A 1st year in Gekiatsu High who met Chagecha on the train, and the two decided to work together. He has blond, spiky hair that's similar to Heppokomaru’s from Bo-bobo, wears a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black pants. He admires Chagecha and considers him as a role model, even if some of the crazy stunts he pulls leaves him reeling with shock and confusion. Kawai Himawari (河合ヒマワリ): A 1st year in Gekiatsu High and one of their strongest members. She has her ginger-colored hair in pigtails and wears the typical Japanese "sailor style" school girl uniform. She is incredibly cold and stubborn and doesn’t like to be helped by others. She especially doesn’t like Chagecha and was very reluctant about him joining their group in Gekiatsu High. However, she does care about him and all her friends, even though it doesn’t seem like it. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Mach Series (マッハ系): Himawari can swing ball-and-chains (including the ball-and-chain strap on her phone) at her opponents with extreme force. ** Hibachi (火鉢): Himawari swings two flaming ball-and-chains at her opponents. Washio Kouzan (鷲尾甲山): A 2nd year in Gekiatsu High and one of their strongest members. He has shaggy hair that hangs over his eyes, and wears a very similar outfit to Masato, but with a black shirt and sleeves that aren't rolled up. He has the most responsibility in the group even though he’s not the leader, and looks after everyone. He’s also the only who can stop Wakana Koutarou once he goes into Runaway Mode. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Sword Series (剣系): Kouzan uses various sword-related attacks on the opponent. ** Tsuukouga: Kouzan draws two fighting staves and slashes his opponents with them. Mysterious Tiger Mask (なぞのタイガーマスク): A 108th year in Gekiatsu High, and the self appointed leader of the strongest members. He is a spherical orange creature with arms and legs who wears a tiger mask that covers most of his body. He looks more than a little similar to the character Don Patch from Bo-bobo, and Chagecha even becomes suspicious of this at one point. It's not just the physical similarities that make his true identity questionable, but also his behavior. Although he isn't shown doing any of the crazy things that Don Patch is usually known for, he vehemently denies any similarities to him, even if only a hint of speculation is involved. He also says a few rather suspicious things that only add to the mountain of evidence that points toward him being the famed pop rock-like creature, such as him mumbling about how he misses having spikes. Wakana Kotarou (若菜濃太郎): A 1st year in Gekiatsu High and one of their strongest members. He has short black hair and wears a black shirt and pants complete with a belt, and a mask on the side of his head. He was one of the Six Great Yankees in middle school. *'Attacks': ** Runaway Mode (暴走モード): When he becomes angered, his eyes change color and he enters a state called "Runaway Mode”. While in Runaway Mode, Kotarou attacks anyone around him regardless of weather they are an ally or not. They only one who can stop him is Washio Kozan by chanting “nekojara” three times. Zenkaiten Doraji (全開天ドラ次): A 1st year in Gekiatsu High and one of their strongest members. He has spiky green hair and wears a similar outfit to Masato's, only with two belts and straps on either side of his pants. He’s 9 years old and was in 3rd grade before being transferred to Gekiatsu because of his immense power. Despite having the power of an elite yankee, his lack of experience and self-centered attitude make him unable to use it at its fullest capacity, often failing spectacularly while trying to do so. He strikes a rivalry with Chagecha and is always trying to outdo him. *'Attacks': ** Great Yanki Opening: Early Morning Hemorrhage Service: In an attempt to test Chagecha, Doraji tries to showcase the true power of his Yanki. He surrounds himself with a massive storm of energy, but is unable to sustain it and is launched skyward. ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Me-System (オレ系): Doraji summons a slot machine in his mind, and lets this determine his attack. ** Slots Cat Shamoji: Doraji dons a cat costume and hits his opponent using three shamoji (しゃもじ), or rice paddles. ** Atlanta's Legendary 200-M Finals: Doraji rockets forth with enough velocity to fly straight through any solid objects in his way, as seen when he flies straight through a row of cars. Longhorn Onizawa (ロングホーン鬼沢): A 1st year in Gekiatsu High and one of their "strongest members". He is a strange, horned, heart-shaped creature with a chiseled face and cannons on his back. He wears triangle shades and shoulder pads. Despite how serious he looks, he’s actually extremely cowardly. He runs away from every fight, often pleading for his friends to help him. Despite his inability to keep any sort of composure in heated situations, he still tries to help his friends out by using the cannons on his back to fire wet towels. Rabbit (ウサギサン, Usagi-san) A seemingly normal rabbit who goes to Gekiatsu High. It seems to have some sort of relation to Longhorn Onizawa, although it’s unknown as to what. Whenever Onizawa is in need of encouragement, or sometimes just because, it makes a statement about the nature and struggles of rabbits. Though, these often conflict with the cautious and herbivorous nature of actual rabbits, much to the confusion of others (especially Masato). Gekiatsu High Once one of the Four Great Highschools of Gure-Tokyo, it became a Gutter-Grade school and was constantly being pushed around. Gekiatsu High has had rough past; 2 years earlier, a war know as the Great Exploding Yankee War occurred, in which Gure Tokyo was thrown into total chaos as Yankee Schools began clashing for territory and authority. Nannrei Saijukan High attacked Gekiatsu and rounded up all of the upperclassmen, throwing them into the mouth of Mt. Fuji where they were baked alive. 1 year earlier, Sugiyama, the leader of Gekiatsu’s only resistance was killed by Nannrei Saijukan’s president, Kabu Kintamarou. As of the end of the series, Gekiatsu High is now a B-Grade school. Kurosawa Houfukurou (黒澤ほうふくろう): The principal of Gekiatsu High. He first appeared in the short story, Black Owl (黒梟). Hatoyama Technical High A high school for pigeons. It was attacked by Guerilla High just before Chagecha showed up, and its forces were far too much for Hatoyama Technical to handle. Hatoyama Poporou (ハト山ポポ郎): The 3rd year president of Hatoyama Technical High, and a friend of Chagecha. He was mortally wounded during Guerilla High's surprise attack on their school, and died shorty after Chagecha arrived on the scene. Guerrilla High A brutal Yankee School that houses roughly 200 delinquents. Before being defeated by Chagecha, they had a lot of authority in the area; yankees from Guerrilla created a law that allowed them to send good, non-yankee students down the Human Current, a river that runs through Gure-Tokyo. No student they sent down the river has ever returned alive. The Dragon Ninjas (ドラゴン忍者): A powerful division of Guerrilla’s yankee forces that invaded a moving train and were subsequently defeated by Chagecha. Morikyo Oreo (森清オレオ): The 3rd year president of Guerrilla High. He was once a normal human being, but became nothing but a giant face with countless robotic limbs to enhance his power. He has the ability to fire a laser cannon from his mouth. Kadorai High A B-Grade Yankee School whose members are known for their ducktail haircuts. Urakasuya Koji (裏粕谷コウジ): A 3rd year at Kadorai High. He is greatly respected by his fellow students, and greatly feared by most other yankees. Like most other yankees, he possess very little respect for Gekiatsu High and often uses students from Gekiatsu as pashiri (パシリ) or “gofers", someone who runs errands for someone else. His Yan-Deadly Technique consists of drilling into an opponent with his whole body. Yasai High A Yankee School whose members are known for their afros. Akapiman Kenichi (赤ピーマ健一): A 2nd year at Yasai High. He is a red bell pepper with a pompadour haircut. His fighting abilities are unknown as he was quickly incapacitated in a fight with Urakasuya Koji. Jigeyama Commerce High A B-Grade Yankee School that controls an arcade/game center that was once part of Gekiatsu High's territory. Strappa Kurimoto (ストラッパー栗本): A 3rd year at Jiageyama Commerce. He has a formidable and high-class appearance, and is shown to be ruthless as well. He also has a hobby of collecting phone straps, as seen by the string of phone straps that trails behind him. It supposedly took 10 years for him to have such a collection, which is reflected by the fact it stretches from Japan all the way to America. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Hand Stun Gun (ハンドスタンガン, Hando sutan gan): Kurimoto makes a hand gesture like that of the “ILY” hand sign which causes his opponent to freeze in place, allowing him to deliver an electric shock like a taser once his hand makes physical contact with them. Nannrei Saijukan High A Super A-Grade Yankee School and one of the Four Great High Schools of Gure-Tokyo. It rose into power during the Great Exploding Yanki War when it defeated Gekiatsu High, solidifying it as one of the most powerful Yankee Schools. Kabu Kintamarou (華部金玉郎): The 3rd year president of Nannrei Saijukan High. He’s responsible for murdering Sugiyama, thus causing Gekiatsu to become a Gutter-Grade school, and for bringing his school into its current power. Because of this, he has won the hearts of many yankees all throughout Gure-Tokyo, and was even sent congratulatory letters from all of the worlds leaders once he was elected as Nannrei Saijukan’s new president. His goal is to issue a law called the “Yankee Exile” method, which allows him to permanently exile all yankees who oppose him and his school’s name from the city. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Eiffel Murder: The attack Kintamarou used to kill Sugiyama. It involves swinging his opponent around with great force until finally throwing them directly at the Eiffel Tower. Because of the dangerousness and lethality of this technique, it's since been banned from the 2008 Yan-Regulations. Nannrei Saijukan High Special Intelligence Reporting Corps. TAKA A special division of Nannrei Saijukan’s yankee forces. It’s composed of a string (a literal string that goes up the side of the school) of yankees who deliver current information to Nannrei Saijukan via passing the information they receive on to the next one in line until it reaches headquarters. Metro Sekiranun High A B-Grade Yankee School known for capturing students from opposing schools and using them as weapons. They were sent by Kabu Kintamarou to destroy both Gekiatsu High and Chagecha. They were then defeated 7-0 in a Rank Battle against Gekiatsu. Little DJ Yamauchi (リトルDJ・山内): The head of Metro Sekiranun High. Although he belittles Gekiatsu and even weaponized its own students just to make Metro Sekianun’s presence known, he still sent Chagecha a polite and well worded letter requesting him to fight them. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Chain Series (チェーン系): Yamauchi’s hair becomes segmented with chains which he can then use to attack the opponent or cause destruction to the surround area. ** Snake Road: Yamauchi's hair turns into a giant chain which he strikes the ground with in order to damage both the environment and many opponents at once. ** Snaking Lock: Yamauchi's hair splits into many strands of chains that he can constrict his opponents with. Jealousy Tsuchida (ジェラシー土田): One of Yamauchi’s colleagues. A fairly generic looking, spiky-haired yankee. He’s knocked down by Himawari at the beginning of the Rank Battle. ??? (Unnamed Colleague #1) One of Yamauchi’s unnamed colleagues. He looks like Frankenstein’s monster. He gets angry when Himawari attacks Jealousy Tsuchida, but is then interrupted by Kouzan’s Yan-Deadly Technique. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Cone Series (コーン系): He uses traffic cones to both attack and defend. ** Colored Cone of Sadness: He spins toward his opponents while wearing traffic cones on his fists. ** Red Cone Festival: He covers himself with traffic cones. ??? (Unnamed Colleague #2) One of Yamauchi’s unnamed colleagues. He is a robot with a jetpack on his back. He attacks Chagecha from under water while he’s being constricted by Yamauchi’s Yan-Deadly Technique. He is later defeated by Doraji. *'Attacks': ** Yan-Deadly Technique: Water Series (水中系): He uses various water based attacks on his opponents. ** Magnum Rocketeer: He rams at great speed into the opponent while underwater. ** Water Flower: He shoots beams of energy at his opponents using all four of his limbs. ??? (Unnamed Colleague #3) One of Yamauchi’s unnamed colleagues. A yankee who wears round sunglasses and has a long nose. He’s seen at the beginning of the fight, but isn’t focused on until sometime later where it’s implied Washio Kouzan had fought him off screen. Filler Numbers (数合わせ, Kazua wase): Two nondescript yankees with “数合わせ” as their faces. As their names imply, they’re just there in order to fill in the numbers (as the Rank Battle is 7 vs. 7). They beat up Longhorn Onizawa until they are frightened by Wakana Kotarou's Runaway Mode, and chicken out of the fight. Zaiyoukai High An powerful A-Grade Yankee School that has connections with Nannrei Saijukan High. Tsurugi Tomoko (剣トモコ): She is a friend of Kabu Kintamarou, and an extremely powerful yankee. Little else is known about her, as she is only ever seen at a lunch meeting that Kintamarou held. Science Saimei High An powerful A-Grade Yankee School that, like Zaiyokai High, has connections with Nannrei Saijukan High. Piyoppi (ピヨッピー): Another friend of Kabu Kintamarou who was also seen at his lunch meeting. Although he seems to be nothing more than a normal little chick at first glance, he is actually a frighteningly powerful yankee. However, it is unknown to how powerful he truly is, as he too is only seen at the lunch meeting. Other Yankee Schools Ushirokaminaga High A Yankee School whose members are known for their long back hair (which is also what the school is named after). The convenience store that Chagecha lives right outside of was once part of their territory before he “remodeled" the statue that Ushirokaminaga had erected in the parking lot. Trivia References Category:Yoshio Sawai's Other Works